


Haunted: A GI Joe Fan Comic

by Solosam



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe - All Media Types, real american hero
Genre: F/M, Just Add Ninjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solosam/pseuds/Solosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx and Storm Shadow attack a group of rival ninja, but wind up digging into Storm Shadow's troubled past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted: A GI Joe Fan Comic

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
